


Clumsy Closet Sex

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, clumsy sebastian stan, clumsy!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: This was a request for HBC Drunk Drabbles last night that @stuck-y-together wrote up wonderfully, but we all got to talking after my post last night and they encouraged me to write it with Clumsy!Seb. “Sebastian meets you at a Con and fucks you in a closet.” @the-ss-horniest-book-club





	Clumsy Closet Sex

You were sitting at the bar thinking over the day with your friends; you all finally met Sebastian Stan at a con and you were content with life. The waiter had just come buy to see if you all wanted another round to which you all nodded.

“Hey you’re (y/n), right?” you heard a semi familiar voice say from behind you. The look on your friends faces in front of you let you know exactly who it was. You schooled your face and shifted in your seat to be greeted with that perfect smile, eye crinkles on display.

“Uh, y-yeah, th-that’s me. How do you remember my name? You must have met a thousand people today.” You fumbled out.

“I wouldn’t forget someone like you.” He grinned. “I don’t want to be too forward but.. umm.” He ran his hands through his hair and his tongue creeped out of his mouth giving his lips a sweep before retreating back in “I would love it if we could finish our conversation from earlier in the day and maybe I can buy you a drink?”

“Me? You want to buy me a drink?” you pointed at yourself and he nodded “yes, definitely.” You looked back at your friends with a nervous look and mouthed _sorry_ to them. They all sat there stone-faced, but you knew inside they were internally screaming, and shooed you off to have a drink with Sebastian.

The two of you took the dark corner seats at the bar so you could sit and talk. As you continued to talk the tension rose; a game of outdoing each other commenced. You playfully pat his arm after he told a joke. He brushed his fingers along your hand rested on the bar. You swung your leg out a few times, a nervous tick, and accidentally hit his shin apologizing profusely. His hand rested on your bare knee in an attempt to calm your nerves as he said “Hey its okay. We all have our nervous tendencies.”

“Oh yeah, what’s yours?” you asked.

He licked his lips again, “I guess, god this sounds so middle school but, running my hands through my hair.”

“That’s cute.” you said as you reached over and playfully ruffled his hair and tugged it a bit. He let out a whimper just barely audible over the noise of the bar and you placed your hand back on the bar. The two of you looked at each other for more than a few seconds. There was that pull of tension again. You broke away first, only looking up at him through your lashes to see how he responded.

He leaned in close to you brushing your cheek with his fingers “You’re something else you know that? Intellectual, beautiful, funny.”

You turned your head to reply with a self-deprecating retort but next thing you know your lips were pressed against his, his hand pulled on your neck to bring you closer. You didn’t know how long you two had been kissing, but it felt like the world had stopped around you. The chatter and clinking of glass around you was a faint whisper, it was just you and him. He pulled away grinning at you he hopped off the stool grabbing your hand “Let’s get out of here so there aren’t pictures of me making out with you at the bar all over Instagram in the morning.”

The two of you didn’t make it out the bar, in fact it was just down the hall. After that kiss you couldn’t wait to get your hands on him and his on you. He pushed you up against the wall in the heat of the moment, not realizing there was a payphone there until the handset fell down and hit him in the shin. _Where are there even payphones anymore these days?_ He murmured an apology against your lips between kisses as he snaked the handset back up into place and the two of you walked further down the hall.

“There! There’s a door, see what is behind it?” you said. He opened it slowly. _A closet! That’ll do_. He pulled you in behind him and shut the door pushing you against the door. You pushed him back forcing him to walk backwards, missing the mop bucket. He fell back onto it, thankfully it was dry as the desert. “Well that could have ended a lot worse.” He groaned out choking back a laugh as you stood there hand covering your mouth giggling away at his misfortune.

“Oh, you think that’s funny do you?” he asked smirking as your laugh infected him. He stood up straight and came towards you in the middle of the closet, grabbing at your hip to pull you back in. You laughed into his kiss causing him to pull back. “I’m sorry. I will get a hold of myself, give me a minute.” He leaned against the wall trying to play it cool as you tried to get your laughing fit under control, but you heard the clatter of mops and brooms falling to the ground, sending you into another fit. He crossed his arms and waited for you to get yourself under control.

“Are we good to continue this or..?” he said starting back towards you, but you caught him by surprise when one of your hands was on the button of his pants as you pulled him towards you by a belt loop with the other. You undid them opening slightly to reveal his hard cock and started stroking him through his boxers. You leaned in to kiss his lips and proceeded to mark a trail on his neck. He let out a growl as you hit his sweet spot. “I can’t wait to wrap my lips around that cock” you whispered, and he whimpered. You took that as your cue. You fell to your knees pulling his clothes down and allowing him to spring free. You licked his length slowly being sure to pay attention to his sensitive tip. “f-fuck.” he groaned as you wrapped your lips around him, fully taking him in your mouth while looking up at him. You hummed as he hit the back of your throat over and over as you bobbed your head, his hand in your hair a gentle guide. “I won’t last long with those skills, sweetheart… And I want to feel you on me.” he struggled to get out. You popped off him and he pulled you up into a searing kiss.

His hands wandered your body as the two of you kissed, but his fingers eventually made their way to between your folds. “Fuck, You’re so wet.” He stated. “Seb, just shut up and fuck me.” you said and before you could stop yourself your fingers crept down his backside, grabbing at his cheeks. He was surprised at it and stumbled backwards into the wall, your body following his. The closet was soon decorated with both of your clothing. Your shirt dangled off the fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling as he threw it in his haste to get rid of the barrier between you, getting it stuck. 

_That was a problem for another time._


End file.
